


Out of nowehere

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, TenSemi Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Semi didn't know where it came from for Tendou to give him a nickname. It just sort of happened. But that could be also said for their unexpected friendship to flourish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts Used: Nicknames/ First Times 
> 
> (in this case Tendou calling Semi by his nickname for the first time.)

Semi Eita at first looked like the type that would never bother walking or laughing alongside someone like Tendou Satori; but they did and much more. Coming off from different aesthetics and hobbies, it proved for psychical first impressions to delve into their unlikely connections. Besides volleyball, Semi and Tendou barely looked like they could be teammates if they were in a different setting besides their school and dorms. From Semi’s good looks, to Tendou’s ability to scare and irate strangers who had a problem with him. But it was there; this connection that drilled into their closeness and fondness to bicker and laugh at each other’s jokes. The hours spent on the volleyball gym was the beginning when Tendou watched Semi to understand his curiosity about him. It wasn’t just his pretty face or false pretense of being a cool headed player. It was the fire he felt on the court when Semi drove the ball with great precision and into Ushijima’s hand to smack it on the floor with a loud ring and intensity forcing it back on the air. His drive was on another level as he was able to become their school’s official setter just like Ushijima was able to play on the court from the get go. Going to Shiratorizawa never felt like an impossible dream after all the hours he went through back in middle school and elementary.

And as he was able to walk and practice with people like Ushijima and Semi, it felt like it was a dream come true the way his new life in Shiratorizawa was able to let him spread out his ideas and grow from there. His mind went crazy, his body became sharper from his coach’s pointers and suggestions. Living in school made him see how his passion of volleyball could bring some happiness the way he was able to connect and joke around with his new teammates. Besides his fast friendship with Ushijima, Tendou also was curious about Semi and his side hobbies. Their practices barely gave them time to chatter long and without interruption. But it still didn’t stop Tendou from thinking back on Semi’s face and chuckle he was to score when he made an off comment before finishing their practice. It was surprisingly a light and free laugh that made Tendou almost drop his water bottle. It was the type of laugh that made his stomach fill with butterflies while in the same time made him addicted to it. He didn’t know how his mouth was able to move or how he was able to take the right amount of oxygen into his lungs without choking to comment on Semi’s laugh, but he did.

After that revelation Tendou couldn’t keep himself from thinking back on Semi’s chuckle. It was like a stepping stone where Tendou found himself keep tabs on his teammate, making more effort on finding Semi in school and try to hangout with him as much as it was possible without it making obvious for his new fondness. Reon was subtler in his understandings for Tendou sudden vast interest towards their setter; and while he appreciated that Reon didn’t make fun of him it got Tendou worried about crossing a line. He already went through a phase where most of his peers didn’t like him, but when Tendou saw himself falling further and bleeding butterflies from Semi’s smiles and laughs he couldn’t deny this fear of never being able to grasp his hand without repercussions. There were times when he would watch Semi practice or walk ahead of him on the hallways and feel this distance from society and his lack of confidence to be truthful with him. Ushijima was barely any help from his lack of reading the atmosphere and his aloof honest vocabulary. Not to mention the way Reon was able to speak to Semi and make him relax in his presence than Tendou was able to do. After months rolled by and his team got used to Tendou’s personality more or less he found his tongue slipping.

It was after practice and most of their teammates were already in back in their dorms when he blundered. It was just the two of them minus the few people that roamed their dorm hallways. Their conversation was mostly about Tendou trying to get Semi into his favorite manga and anime and listening to Semi reject his offer since a test was coming up and that he needed whatever spare time to study for it. The moment was peaceful the way Tendou was able to see clearly his face and watch Semi’s face morph into small smirks and listen to his voice rise and fall the way they bickered and laughed. In that normal atmosphere Tendou almost felt like it was okay to remain where he stood with Semi while sinking further in adoration the way Semi was able approach Tendou without disgust. He was in many ways a good friend and someone Tendou for sure would look forward spending all his three years in Shiratorizawa. When he saw his room he slowed down his pace and waved at Semi who noticed and started to motion a goodbye.

There was no warning in hindsight the way Tendou confidently said his goodbyes like normal. “Goodnight Semisemi.” But once he heard himself call Semi, “Semisemi” he quickly smiled and closed the door like nothing happened.

In that instant he could feel his blood freeze while his heart was the opposite the way it punched him repeatedly the way he was able to hear Semi react to the nickname. “Night Tendou—wait what did you call me?”

He didn’t answer right away worried about what else he could say or embarrass himself further. Instead, he heard Semi curse from the other side before opening a crack of his door, “Semisemi, what language!” He watched him whip his head up to face Tendou.

“What’s with the stupid nickname?” Semi couldn’t stop himself from raising an eyebrow.

“Come on now, Semisemi what’s a friendship without nicknames?” He was glad that his voice didn’t betray the panic from inside his head. “No need for that sour look. Besides, I think it fits you perfectly.”

Semi couldn’t say anything right away as he looked at Tendou with sharp eyes, and looked like he was in the middle of a debate with himself as he shuffled a couple of steps away from Tendou’s door. His lips were still in pout when he grumbled under his breath.

“You know what, I’m not going to say anything it’s been a long day.” He turned his body as he started to walk away, “But you better believe I won’t forget this tomorrow.”

“Bye bye Semisemi!”


End file.
